1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a compact flashlight that has an attachment means for fitting on a shirt pocket.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of flashlights is imperative to security guards and police for patrolling and checking identification and documentation. Often the police officer or security guard carries the flashlight on his belt in a holster clip. However in this situation the user must unhook the flashlight, and position the flashlight in a proper position to se the documentation. Often this includes tucking the flashlight in the fold of the arm at the armpit against the body. The inherent problem with this situation includes lack of use of the hand on the arm holding the flashlight, or trying to juggle documentation and the flashlight in the same hand, or having no hands free while holding the documentation in one hand and the flashlight in the other hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,722 issued to Stick on Apr. 27, 1976 shows a flashlight support means. Stick's invention is unlike the present invention because it is attached to the wearer by a safety pin, it is larger than the present invention, and the light would not fit under a shirt pocket flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,990 issued to Wilder, et al. on Aug. 12, 1986 shows a surgical clip-on light pipe illumination assembly. Wilder's invention is unlike the present invention because the clip is a hinged mechanism that is not as discreet or hidden as the present invention, and the light mechanism cannot be hidden under a shirt or pocket flap.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D292,616 issued to Sexton on Nov. 3, 1987 shows a disposable clip light. Sexton's invention is unlike the present invention because when clipped it could not light in a downward direction as is needed to read documentation, and cannot fit underneath a shirt pocket flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,055 issued to Lindh on Jul. 2, 1991 shows a portable light. Lindh's invention is unlike the present invention because it is intended to be mounted on a bicycle, would not clip onto a shirt pocket, and would not be covered by a flap on a shirt pocket.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D340,777 issued to Choi, et al. on Oct. 26, 1993 shows a personal safety light. U.S. Design Pat. No. D362,312 issued to Chen on Sep. 12, 1995 shows a clip-on flashlight. Choi and Chen's inventions are unlike the present invention because they are bulkier, and cannot be easily hidden by a pocket flap as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,892 issued to Adkins on Sep. 4, 1990 shows a ski pole clip. Adkins' invention is unlike the present invention because it does not have a light mechanism, and it would not fit in a pocket to light identification or documentation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,816 issued to Miserendino on Jul. 30, 1996 shows a clip light source. Miserendino's invention is unlike the present invention because it is a flashlight intended to be attached to a helmet as for a miner or fireman, it cannot be covered by a shirt pocket flap, and it has a hinged mechanism for the light that is bulkier than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,223 issued to Lackey, et al. on Feb. 22, 2000 shows a writing instrument pocket clip light. Lackey's invention is unlike the present invention because it is a writing instrument, and the light needs to be activated by unfolding the pen clip requiring additional hand coordination.
Therefore, a need has been established for a flashlight that can be hidden by a shirt pocket flap, which can assist policemen or security officers in viewing documents.